Compounds represented by the later-shown formula [I]which are each the “component A” of the herbicide composition of the present invention, are known compounds described in Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 4 and Patent Literature 5, which are safe to rice, wheat, barley, corn, grain sorghum, soybean, cotton, sugar beet, turf grass, fruit trees, etc. and which have excellent herbicidal effects by themselves.
Later-shown compounds which are each the “component B” or the “component C” used in the herbicide composition of the present invention, are known compounds having herbicidal activities and are described in, for example, Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3.
Later-shown compounds described as “component D” are compounds each known as a safener and are described in Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
In the Patent Literature 2 and the Patent Literature 3 are described application examples in which a compound represented by the formula [I] can be mixed with known herbicide compounds.
Patent Literature 1: WO 01/012613
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2005-145958
Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2004-002324
Patent Literature 4: JP-A-2005-145958
Patent Literature 5: WO 2006/024820
Non-Patent Literature 1: Pesticide Manual 13th edition, British Crop Council
Non-Patent Literature 2: SHIBUYA INDEX 12th Edition, Publisher: SHIBUYA INDEX Research Group
Non-Patent Literature 3: Monthly Fine Chemical Vol. 35, No. 7 (2006) (CMC Publication)